Akari
Akari is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tacodale Loves: Bananas Hates: Red Lights Occupation: Courier Akari is a highly skilled motorcyclist who loves life in the fast lane. By day, she is an independent motorcycle courier, delivering important packages across the city at lightning speed. By night, Akari can be found revving up at the Tacodale Speedway where she'll race anyone who's up for the challenge. Appearance Akari has pale skin and black hair worn in a ponytail held by a yellow hairband. She wears an orange shirt under a black jacket with silver zippers and yellow stripes on the sleeves, orange and yellow-striped pants, a belt with a gray buckle, and black shoes with yellow laces and silver soles. She also sports black-rimmed goggles with orange lenses on her forehead. Clean-Up Her clothing is now remodeled, her hair appears to be smoother and thicker with few strands of it hanging from her goggles. Styles Style B She wears a black shirt underneath an orange jacket with a yellow collar and yellow pockets, two-tone black-striped pants, a yellow belt with a gray buckle, and puts on her goggles over her eyes. Style H She wears black overalls under a gray armor plating that resembles a robot's suit. It has rectangular patterns, orange and yellow "buttons", and coiled tubes for her arms and neck. Her headgear has an orange visor. Style B (Papa Louie 2) She wears her Style A, but her jacket is orange with yellow stripes, her undershirt is black, and her pants are black with yellow stripes. Also, her goggle lenses are yellow. Style C (Papa Louie 2) She wears her Style B outfit, but her jacket is yellow with an orange line, her belt orange, glasses yellow and on her forhead, and ponytail orange. Orders Papa's Burgeria/HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Tomato *Onion *Lettuce *Medium Patty *Lettuce *Onion *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Bread with Chicken *Verde Sauce *Peppers *Cheese *Onions *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Yum n' Ms *Banana Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Cookie, Banana Papa's Pancakeria *French Toast *2 Butters *French Toast *Cinnamon *Honey *2 Bananas *Drink: **Large Decaf with Cream Papa's Wingeria *4 Medium Chicken Strips (all) *4 Green Peppers (left) *4 Red Peppers (right) *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Regular Bun *Salsa *Cheese *Onions *Tomato, Sport Pepper, Tomato *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Purple Burple **Small Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Black Frosting **Creameo Bits **Rock Candy **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Marshmallow Holiday (Pirate Bash) *Liner D *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Black Frosting **Blueberry Wave Drizzle **Rock Candy **Gummy Kraken, Jolly Roger, Gummy Kraken *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Anchor Cookie, Jolly Roger, Anchor Cookie Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Birthday Cake *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Nuts *Cookie *Banana Papa's Pastaria *Regular Bowtie *Garlic Basil *Parmesan Cheese *5 Chicken *4 Onions *Crescent Roll Holiday (New Year) *Regular Bowtie *Midnight Marsala *Parmesan Cheese *5 Chicken *4 Cheese Cubes *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Birthday Cake *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Key Lime Topping *Nuts *Cookie *Banana Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut with Lemon Chiffon **Powdered Sugar **Blue Moon Drizzle *Regular Ring Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Mini Mallows *Regular Roll with Boston Cream **Clear Glaze **Rock Candy **Mini Mallows Holiday (Halloween) *Regular Ring Donut **Powdered Sugar **Blue Moon Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles *Regular Ring Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Mini Mallows *Regular Skull Donut with Boston Cream **Clear Glaze **Mini Mallows Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Medium Strips *2 Honey Mustard Tofu Skewers (right) *4 Green Peppers (left) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Onions (right) *4 Basil Leaves (right) *4 Chicken (left) *6 Spinaches (left) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Pumpernickel Bread with Gorgonzola Cheese *Regular Grill *Philly Steak *Lobster Chunks *Tomato *Ranch Sauce *Fries: **French Fries **Fry Seasoning **Ranch Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Barmbrack Bread with Gorgonzola Cheese *Regular Grill *Irish Parsley Sauce *Philly Steak *Lobster Chunks *Tomatoes *Ranch Sauce *Fries: **French Fries **Fry Seasoning **Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **2 Marshmallows *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Rock Candy **2 Cloudberries Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Liner D *Apple Crumb Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Caramel Apple Drizzle **Rock Candy **2 Chocolate Bananas *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Saltwater Taffy **Cloudberry Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **3 Marshmallows *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **3 Cloudberries Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Liner C *Cinnamon Roll Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Maple Syrup Drizzle **Frosted Sugar Crunch **3 Waffle Sticks *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rock Candy **3 Cloudberries Papa's Bakeria *Graham Cracker Crust *Pecan Filling *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Vented Crust *Caramel Syrup (All Over) *8 Banana Slices (Outer Ring) Holiday (Comet Con) *Graham Cracker Crust *Pecan Filling *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Crater Crust *Caramel Syrup (All Over) *8 Banana Slices (Outer Ring) *8 Astronaut Ice Creams (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD As a Closer, Akari's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Sushiria As a Closer, Akari's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Taco Mia To Go! As a Closer, Akari's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *French Toast *2 Butters *French Toast *Cinnamon *Honey *2 Bananas *Drink: **Large Decaf with Cream Holiday (Halloween) *French Toast *2 Candy Corns *French Toast *Cinnamon *Honey *2 Bananas *Drink: **Large Witch's Brew with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Classic Marinara with Grated Parmesan Cheese *4 Onions (right) *4 Black Olives (right) *4 Chicken (left) *6 Spinaches (left) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Pecan Crust *Classic Marinara with Grated Parmesan Cheese *4 Sweet Potatoes (right) *4 Black Olives (right) *4 Chicken (left) *6 Spinaches (left) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Kielbasa on a Regular Bun *Salsa *Cheese *Onions *Tomato, Sport Pepper, Tomato *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Purple Burple **Small Kettle Corn Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Kielbasa on a Pumpernickel Roll *Salsa *Cheese *Stuffing *Tomato, Sport Pepper, Tomato *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Dream Cream Soda **Small Kettle Corn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Sugar Crystals ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Yum n' M's ** Blue Moon Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Sugar Crystals ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Rock Candy * Cookie Dough Bits * Banana * Waffle Cone, Ladyfinger, Waffle Cone Holiday (Halloween) * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Scary Sugar Eyes ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Yum n' M's ** Blue Moon Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Scary Sugar Eyes ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Witch's Brew Syrup * Rock Candy * Cookie Dough Bits * Banana * Waffle Cone, Ladyfinger, Waffle Cone Papa's Wingeria To Go! *4 Aji Amarillo Chicken Strips (All) *4 Carrots (Right) *Awesome Sauce Dip *Lemon Butter Dip Holiday(Thanksgiving) *4 Aji Amarillo Chicken Strips (All) *4 Carrots (Right) *Gravy Dip *Lemon Butter Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Regular Ring Donut ** Powdered Sugar ** Blue Moon Drizzle * Regular Round Donut with Boston Cream ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Mini Mallows * Regular Roll ** Clear Glaze ** Rock Candy Holiday (Halloween) * Regular Ring Donut ** Powdered Sugar ** Blue Moon Drizzle * Regular Round Donut with Brownie Batter ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Tiger Tail Drizzle ** Mini Mallows * Regular Skull Donut ** Clear Glaze ** Rock Candy Papa's Cheeseria To Go! *Pumpernickel Bread with Gorgonzola Cheese *Regular Grill *Philly Steak *Lobster Chunks *Tomato *Ranch Sauce *Fries: **French Fries **Fry Seasoning **Ranch Holiday (Halloween) *Ecto Bread with Gorgonzola Cheese *Regular Grill *Spooky Slaw *Philly Steak *Lobster Chunks *Tomato *Ranch *Fries: **Cauldron Powder **Ranch Papa's Bakeria To Go! *Graham Cracker Crust *Pecan Filling *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Vented Crust *Caramel Syrup (All Over) *8 Banana Slices (Outer Ring) Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Graham Cracker Crust *Pecan Filling *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Film Reel Crust *Caramel Syrup (All Over) *8 Banana Slices (Outer Ring) *8 Sweetish Fish (Inner Ring) Ranks required to unlock her * Papa's Burgeria: Rank 2 * Papa's Freezeria: Rank 38 * Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go!: Rank 5 * Papa's Pancakeria/HD/To Go!: Rank 29 * Papa's Wingeria: Rank 14 * Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 49 * Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 45 * Papa's Donuteria/To Go!: Rank 2 * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 18 * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 38 * Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 43 * Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 8 * Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 43 * Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 38 Unlockables: * In Papa's Wingeria/HD, she is unlocked with Medium Sauce. * In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Black Frosting. * In Papa's Donuteria/To Go!, she is unlocked with Mini Mallows. * In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Chocolate Banana. * In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Waffle Stick. * In Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with Sweet Potatoes. * In Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Witch's Brew Tea. * In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Witch's Brew Syrup. * In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Aji Amarillo Sauce. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa Louie 2/Papa Louie 3 Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She lost to Peggy in the first round of the Pineapple Division. *2014: She earned more votes than Kayla and Shannon winning the Keylime Division with Johnny. She then lost to Clover in the semi-finals. *2017: She earned more votes than Zoe and Lisa winning the Iyokan Division with Allan. She then lost to Perri in the semi-finals. Trivia *Akari (明かり) is a Japanese term for light. *She loves bananas, as they appear in most of her orders and uses the Bananazooka as her weapon in the platformer games. For some reason, she does not order Banana Drizzle in Papa's Donuteria. *She is the only Closer to debut as a regular customer in Papa's Burgeria. *She is one of six customers to debut in a game as a normal customer and then become a Closer in another. *She is the first female closer since the closers debuted in Papa's Taco Mia! *She is the only character in the Papa Louie platformer games who starts off with no Special Skill and later returns with a Special Skill. **She is also only one of two customers that changes skill, the other being Penny. *She competed in the Papa's Next Chefs tournament during a three-year gap (2011, 2014, 2017). *She is one of three customers to be Closers in a game and tutorial customers in another. *She always orders the holiday-exclusive taco shell in Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!. *She always orders the holiday-exclusive sushi topping (that is also a filling), shaker, and flavored bubble tea in Papa's Sushiria. *If the player sends Vincent a Customer Coupon, Akari will deliver it to him. **This is probably due to her being a motorcycle courier. *Her bike is named The ThunderVolt. *Her smiling expression changes in Papa's Taco Mia! because she is a Closer. Order Tickets Akari burger.png|Akari's Burgeria order Akari's Taco Mia order.png|Akari's Taco Mia! order Akari Freezeria.png|Akari's Freezeria order Akari's Pancakeria Order.png|Akari's Pancakeria order Akari Burgeria HD.png|Akari's Burgeria HD order Wingeria akari.png|Akari's Wingeria order Akari's Hot Doggeria order.png|Akari's Hot Doggeria order Akari BTG.png|Akari's Burgeria To Go! order Akari Pirate.png|Akari's Cupcakeria order during Pirate Bash Akari black.png|Akari's Cupcakeria regular order Akari FHD.png|Akari's Freezeria HD order Akari New Year.png|Akari's Pastaria order during New Year Akari normal pasta.png|Akari's Pastaria regular order Akari FTG.png|Akari's Freezeria To Go! order Akari Halloween.png|Akari's Donuteria order during Halloween Akari Donuteria.png|Akari's Donuteria regular order Akari WHD.png|Akari's Wingeria HD order Akari Pizza.png|Akari's Pizzeria To Go! order Akari's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day.png|Akari's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day Akari's Cheeseria Order.png|Akari's Cheeseria regular order Akari CTG.png|Akari's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Big Top Carnival Akari Normal order.png|Akari's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Akari's Cupcakeria HD order during Maple Mornings.png|Akari's Cupcakeria HD order during Maple Mornings Akari Maple.png|Akari's Cupcakeria HD regular order Akari Comet Con.png|Akari's Bakeria order during Comet Con Akari Regular.png|Akari's Bakeria regular order Akari Taco Mia HD 2.png|Akari's Taco Mia HD orders throughout the holidays 3 akari.png|Akari's Sushiria orders throughout the holidays Akari Taco Mia To Go!.png|Akari's Taco Mia To Go! orders throughout the holidays Pancakeria HD Akari (Holiday).png|Akari's Pancakeria HD order during Halloween Pancakeria HD Akari (Regular).png|Akari's Pancakeria HD regular order AkariTPizza.png|Akari's Pizzeria HD order during Thanksgiving IMG 1165.JPG|Akari's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Akari (Holiday).png|Akari's Hot Doggeria HD order during Thanksgiving Hot Doggeria HD Akari (Regular).png|Akari's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Akari (Holiday).png|Akari's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Akari (Regular).png|Akari's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-11-19 at 10.58.17 AM.png|Akari's Scooperia/HD order during Halloween Akari's Scooperia RegularOrder.png|Akari's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Akari (Holiday).jpg|Akari's Pancakeria To Go! order during Halloween Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Akari (Regular).jpg|Akari's Pancakeria To Go! regular order 1B15B916-2ED3-4D97-9220-ECE4CA8CEE7E.jpeg|Akari’s Wingeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving 671CD2B1-CA2F-4491-A53F-B3DD31D67BB1.jpeg|Akari’s Wingeria To Go! regular order Akari’s DTG! Halloween order.JPG|Akari's Donuteria To Go! order during Halloween. Akari’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Akari's Donuteria To Go! regular order. FC30A5FD-739A-47D9-AFB4-6CAFC97BFD0D.jpeg|Akari’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Halloween BBA61A47-5AC3-4DF2-BE25-D3C631B334AB.jpeg|Akari’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order 823E7D98-8D28-4815-9C40-493E515C3A23.jpeg|Akari's Bakeria To Go! order during Sugarplex Film Fest DB213CA6-EC84-464E-AC19-924ECC0EF943.jpeg|Akari's Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery akari papa louie 2.png akari papa louie.png|Akari with her Bananazooka in Papa Louie 2 Boomer saves akari.png|Boomer rescues Akari Unlocking Akari (Pancakeria HD).png 25.jpg Comingsoon 02.jpg Akari unlocked.png Akari unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png|Akari unlocked! Akari clean1.jpg Akari on small Taco Mia! HD Promo.png AkariUSATaco.png|Akari in Papa Taco Mia! HD ad Wheels akari.gif|Akari's go-kart, The ThunderVolt II Screenshot_2019-06-08_140946.jpg 208F75E3-CD20-484D-8E76-821B788D0115.jpeg 107553B1-0F1A-4671-AA20-309F639E7919.png Akari is Fly.jpg PLP Akari Outfits.png Akariprof.jpg Akari Finger Point.png Angry Akari.png Akari Nervous.png Akari Not Pleased.png Akari Perfect Sundee.png Akari on small Taco Mia! HD Promo.png Angry Akari (Cleaned).PNG Akarisupreme (2).PNG Akari's perfect gold.jpg Akari Style B.png AkariH.png Akari H.png Wendyswheels akari.jpg Wheels akari.gif Logo akari.jpg Perfect Pancakes - Akari (3).png Perfect Pancakes - Akari (2).png Perfect Pancakes - Akari.png Unlocking Akari (Pancakeria HD).png 95D46A60-7CFA-406A-86CD-2577937C1A47.png 60A0DA5C-4AB5-453D-BE55-04C5F9AC5DE9.jpeg Fan Art Akari (anime-like).JPG|By Akasha Akari motorcycle.JPG|By Adriel25274 Akari by papl.png|PAPL's drawing of Akari Akari chibi maker.jpg|Akari Chibi Maker Akari pony.png|Pony Akari by ScooterGirl1500 Akari by MetaNessa.png|By MetaNessa Akaripone.png|Ponified Akari by EightballPixels (This picture isn't on the forum) Akari griffon.PNG|A griffon Akari colored by Clover Stone, lineart by EdgeOfFear on deviantArt Rocketcycle header.png|Boomer and Akari by Bluethemoonwolf Akari (aka Syo needs to stray away from Akane's sprites).PNG|Long-overdue EightballPixels sprite edit Akari profile.gif AkariRecolor.me.png|Made via Recolor.me pixel akari.png|By LavenderSunset EFoL.png|Collab Customers made by Almei AkariBoomer by DokiDokiTsuna.jpg|By DokiDokiTsuna Akari.gif Akari Chibi.jpg|Chibi Akari by Rafael54425 WendyAkari.png|With Wendy - Made by Telts23 using Rinmaru Mega Anime Couple Creator Akari Fan art.jpg Akari Matty0502.jpg|By Matty0502 4thofJulybyFraKow49.jpg|By FraKow49 AKari.png Akari Snapchat.png|Snapchat Akari Akari Chibi Updated.jpg|Akari Chibi Maker Akari Chibi Style B Updated.jpg|Akari Chibi Maker Style B Akari Chibi Style H Updated.jpg|Akari Chibi Maker Style H akari making a curry by gigzapizza-d8zd230.png|By GigzaPizza Your dearest motorcyclist by msmannie-db5260k (1).png|By MsMannie Akari By FoxyGames.png|By FoxyGames Dgfpchapter2.png|By Zoomer3539 AkariRequestLL.jpeg|By LazyLilac Akari By Peloquin Family Blogs.png|Art By EverythingIsPossibleXVI Flipline - Akari.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 Dgfpchapter6.png|By Zoomer3539 Episode Akari.PNG|By RedRubyTwilight Flipline - Akari.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Customers by Madame-Meepers.jpg|By Madame-Meepers Taco Mia Closers by OrangeMonkey15.jpg|By OrangeMonkey15 Akari_Boomer_by_Mannievelous.jpg|By Mannievelous Akara.jpg|By: Masterafly AkariTS4.png Akari By Peloquin Family Blogs.png Akariglass.png es:Akari no:Akari pl:Akari Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:Closers Category:A Characters